Strangers
|Composer=Ashley Frangipane, Gregory Kurstin |Producer=Gregory Kurstin |album 1=Hopeless Fountain Kingdom |prevtrack=Bad at Love |nexttrack=Devil In Me |video=Halsey - Strangers ft. Lauren Jauregui }}"Strangers" is a song performed by Halsey featuring Lauren Jauregui. It is featured as the eleventh track on the standard and as the thirteenth track on the deluxe edition of Halsey's sophomore studio album, Hopeless Fountain Kingdom. It was released as the second promotional single of the album on May 26, 2017 through Astralwerks Records. It has appeared on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at #100. Background On May 24, Halsey officially announced the release of Strangers via her Twitter account.[https://twitter.com/halsey/status/867563360216203264 Twitter - @halsey - "#Strangers with @LaurenJauregui Friday May 26 #hopelessfountainkingdom June 2nd ������"] Halsey has said that "Strangers" is the first song she wrote openly using female pronouns rather than using gender neutral pronouns like she did in previous songs.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKOXCoDWpIY&feature=youtu.be&t=33m36s During an interview with Beats 1 Radio's Zane Lowe on May 3, 2017, Halsey stated the following about the track: In April during several radio interviews that Halsey attended to promote the album, she further commented about the song: On May 17, 2017, Halsey tweeted out a line of lyrics that is assumed to be from "Strangers".h on Twitter A thirty second snippet of the song leaked to Twitter the next day. The words "Chapter 3" can be seen on the single cover art. This implies that Hopeless Fountain Kingdom is told out in chapters, with each song's position in the story left up to the listener to figure out. However, it could just be a reference to "Strangers" being the third song she released off of the album. Within the concept of Hopeless Fountain Kingdom the song takes place at the same house party "Alone" and "Heaven In Hiding" take place and follows the story of Luna Aureum and Rosa Angelus. But in reality, it’s Halsey reflecting on another relationship she had been trying to move on from. In an interview with Zach Sang, Halsey says: Cross-references *The lyric "She doesn't call me on the phone anymore/She's never listening, she says it's innocent" is similar to the lyric "I’ve missed your calls for months it seems/Don’t realize how mean I can be" from "Sorry" and "Said he tried to phone me, but I never have time/He said that I never listen, but I don’t even try" from "Alone". It's also a reference to "Never pick up never call me" from "Now or Never". The lyric is yet again referenced in "3 AM": "And will you please pick up the fucking phone?" *The line "She doesn't let me have control anymore I must've crossed a line, I must've lost my mind" is a reference to the song "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u., another lesbian love song. Lyrics Music video A promotional music video for the song was released on June 20, 2018. It was again directed by Halsey herself along with Jessie Hill. Halsey explained the video's concept on Twitter: References Category:2017 Category:Hopeless Fountain Kingdom Category:Songs Category:Collaborations Category:Promotional Singles Category:Singles Category:Hopeless Fountain Kingdom singles